The present invention relates to an apparatus for classifying or sizing particulate material, particularly grain, seeds and the like.
In the known sizing or sorting devices of this general type, which also serve as seed dressers, the various sizing screens must be removed and replaced with screens having different size openings whenever the type of material to be sized or sorted is changed, in order to adjust the screen openings to the given material or to the specific purpose of sizing or sorting. During the harvesting period, the ripening of different grains which are to be sized or sorted by a single machine often coincides, for example, wheat and barley are often ripe and are harvested during the same general time period. In order to size or sort such different types of grains in the same prior art sorting devices, valuable time and manpower must be expended to continually change the removable sizing screens, thereby increasing costs and reducing the potential daily output of the sizing devices.
The present invention provides a particulate material sizing or sorting apparatus which can be quickly and conveniently adjusted for sizing a given particulate material without the costly and time-consuming removal and replacement of the sizing screens.